


Bang, bang

by juana_a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison nie tańczy. To pierwsza rzecz, jakiej John uczy się w nowej rzeczywistości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, bang

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany pojedynek z na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/)
> 
> spoilery do całości serialu

1.

Allison nie tańczy. To pierwsza rzecz, jakiej John uczy się w nowej rzeczywistości.

(zaraz po tym, że nikt go tu nie zna, Derek i jego ojciec żyją, a Cameron nie jest Cameron)

2.

Allison w niczym nie przypomina Cameron.

(zabawne, powinno być odwrotnie, Cameron nie przypomina Allison, Cameron nie jest Allison, ale dla niego już zawsze będzie odwrotnie)

Kiedy Allison się uśmiecha, sprawia, że w ich ciemnych, zagraconych ruinach, nagle robi się jaśniej. Kiedy Allison śpiewa, z oczu dzieci na chwilę znika strach. Kiedy Allison opatruje rannych, wydaje się, że w cudowny sposób potrafi zmniejszyć ich ból. A kiedy Allison jest przerażona, John wie, że tak źle jeszcze nie było.

(kiedyś, teraz wydaje się to bardzo dawno temu, w innej rzeczywistości, prawie jak w innej bajce, zapytał Cameron, kim jest Allison)

Allison w niczym nie przypomina Cameron. Allison tylko wygląda jak ona i John nie potrzebuje nawet minuty, żeby dodać dwa do dwóch i rozwiązać równanie. Przyszłość dodać przeszłość, przeszłość plus przyszłość, równa się koniec świata. Jej świata.

(— wierzysz w przeznaczenie, Cameron?

— nie wiem. nie mam tego w programie, John.)

3.

Allison nie tańczy i wydaje się to zupełnie naturalne, nawet jeśli on tęskni za miękkimi ruchami Cameron i czasami chciałby, żeby tańczyła. Wtedy łatwiej byłoby udawać, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło.

(poza tym, że może używać własnego nazwiska, jego matki tu nie ma, a Cameron nie jest Cameron)

4.

Allison nie powinna wiedzieć o Cameron.

(głupie zdjęcie, które kiedyś, dawno temu w innej rzeczywistości, zupełnie jak w innej bajce, zrobiła im Savannah po tym, jak ją uratowali)

Allison jest jeszcze bardziej uparta niż Cameron i w końcu zmusza Johna, żeby powiedział jej, kim jest Allison ze zdjęcia.

— Cameron — poprawia ją odruchowo, jego oczy są utkwione w jakimś punkcie w przestrzeni, nie widzi ścian i ruin, widzi Cameron tańczącą do nokturnów Chopina.

— Cameron — powtarza Allison, jej oczy są utkwione w Johnie, nie widzi ścian i ruin, widzi jego wpatrującego się w przeszłość.

(przeszłość, przyszłość, czas się wymieszał, ona istniała przed swoim istnieniem, on znał ją-nie-ją i nawet jeśli w tej wcześniejszej przyszłości (wcześniejsza przyszłość, absurd, paradoks, niemożliwa rzeczywistość) kochał ją, ją-ją i ją-nie-ją, Allison, w tej przyszłości już zawsze będzie dla niego Allison-która-nie-jest-Cameron)

Allison znajduje zdjęcie w piwnicy ruin budynku ZeiraCorp. To jego ostatni pomysł, próbują znaleźć coś, cokolwiek , co może im pomóc odleźć Cameron (Johna Henry’ego, ale Cameron, on ma jej chip, ma ją… nie powie, że jest nią). Allison widzi refleks, odbicie światła gdzieś na podłodze, Derek mówi, że to szkło, ale Allison wie lepiej, zawsze wie lepiej niż Derek, podchodzi bliżej, kuca i wyciąga dłoń, która zamiera, kiedy blade światło latarki pada na zdjęcie. Waha się przez chwilę, ale w końcu podnosi zdjęcie i bardzo cicho czyta ledwie widoczną, zapisaną ołówkiem datę. 2009. Jej głos słychać wyraźnie w każdym kącie zrujnowanego pomieszczenia.

(— miałam wtedy rok, John.

— naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć, Allison.)

5.

Allison nie tańczy. Zamiast tego może pogłaskać psa, a on nie ucieka od niej szczekając. To jedna z tych rzeczy, do których John ciągle nie może się przyzwyczaić. Są też inne, jak brak bieżącej wody, racje żywnościowe, ludzie, którzy nie mają dokąd pójść, wybuchy, krzyki, alarmy, wojna, to wszystko, o czym opowiadała mu matka, czego uczył go Derek, do czego przygotowywała go Cameron. Do wszystkiego przywyka niemal od razu. Najtrudniej nauczyć się, że Allison nie tańczy i może pogłaskać psa.

(zaraz po tym, że nie może wywarzyć pancernych drzwi, jedna kula może ją zabić, a on nie może nazywać jej Cameron)

6.

Allison staje się Cameron.

(zabawne, powinno być odwrotnie, to Cameron miała stać się Allison, Allison nie miała być Cameron, ale wygląda na to, że nie tylko dla niego wszystko już zawsze będzie odwrotnie)

Allison często siada obok niego, wyciąga zdjęcie, które od tamtego dnia nosi w kieszeni spodni i słucha o Cameron. John nie chce mówić, nie jest głupi, widzi do czego to prowadzi, ale nie może się powstrzymać, a Allison zadaje pytania i wymusza odpowiedzi. John opowiada o szkole, o skoku w przyszłość, o Riley, opowiada o samochodzie-pułapce i wybuchu, który zepsuł jej chip, mówi o wydarzeniach, pomija uczucia, ale Allison i tak wie, czego jej nie mówi i tylko w milczeniu kiwa głową. Znika tego samego dnia, którego on decyduje, że w tej przyszłości nie będzie Cameron.

(bo nie ma przeznaczenia, a Allison nie istnieje tylko po to, żeby istniała Cameron, i tak, następna przeszłość też nie będzie miała Cameron, ale dla niego w tej przyszłości (a może teraźniejszości, to głupie, absurdalne i sam zaczyna się w tym gubić) to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia)

Allison nie umiera na statku Skynetu, jak tamta Allison, kilka przyszłości wstecz. Ucieka tego samego dnia, którego John postanawia ją odbić. Spotykają się na nabrzeżu. Jest ciemno, ona jest przemoczona, nie widzi dobrze jej ran, nie ma czasu ich opatrzyć, trzeba uciekać. Jej oczy są puste. Chce ją przytulić, powiedzieć jej, że cieszy się, że nic jej nie jest (niedopowiedzenie, ale to przecież nie o to chodzi), ale ona szybko wysuwa się z jego ramion i odwraca się. Z ciemności dobiegają dźwięki starej piosenki, odgłos kroków, krzyk. W słabym świetle latarni widzą zbliżającą się Cameron. John wysuwa się przed Allison i z chłodnym spokojem, który przeraża nawet jego, odbezpiecza broń. W głośnikach Nancy Sinatra śpiewa _My baby shot me down._

(— dlaczego, John?

— nie ma przeznaczenia, Allison.)

7.

Allison nie tańczy i John powoli zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać.

(w następnej przyszłości John Connor nie będzie już tęsknić za tańcem)


End file.
